


Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about Inoo Kei’s 7 wonders or 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about Inoo Kei’s 7 wonders or 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Keito, and Hikaru are sitting with Yabu, they are talking about some rumors that girls talk about. Lately, girls are flailing over about their class mate called Inoo Kei. The girls talked about how cool and smart he is, and also how scary he is. Scary, yeah, he’s scary, Inoo Kei is scary because he rarely talks and he always has a glare in his eyes.  
Hikaru and Keito are talking about him now, well they rarely talk about guys but this time is different, because something in this Inoo Kei makes them curious.  
  
“Let’s try to talk with him. I think he’s interesting, I heard some things about him from the girls. They said he’s some kind hot-blooded guy, mean and strong and yet they also said that he’s kind. How can he be mean and kind in the same time?” Keito says as he sits between Hikaru and Yabu.  
  
“I heard that too. Yeah let’s talk to him and find it out our self.” Hikaru agrees.  
  
“It’s a no for me. It doesn’t interest me. I’m not interested in him in the first place.” Said Yabu calmly while reading his book.  
  
“You should try to prove the ‘7 wonders of Inoo Kei’, then you can decide that.” Said Hikaru while looking at Inoo who’s sitting around 6 chairs in front of them.  
  
“Yeah, I heard that 7 wonders are unproven. It actually interests me. The 7 wonders alone are quite interesting.” Keito said. Yeah, indeed no one have proven it, they always get busted by Inoo before they can prove them all.  
  
“7 Wonders of what?” Yabu asks. Is this guy really that popular until he has his own 7 wonders?  
  
“7 Wonders of Inoo Kei often called Inoo Kei’s 7 wonders. The girls’ talks about it earlier, they also spread the rumor around the net. Don’t you know, some girls from other school also know about it?” Hikaru explains to Yabu. The net has this information about 7 wonders of Inoo Kei. But most of the only consist 6 instead of 7. Hikaru and Keito have ever read them before.  
  
“Is he really that popular?” Yabu raises his elbow, and looking at Inoo. Hikaru and Keito nods.  
  
“So? Let’s try to talk with him. We might get a hint about the 7 wonders~” Hikaru humming happily. Then they walk towards Inoo and greet him.  
  
“Hello Inoo, my name is Yaotome Hikaru, and these two are my friends, Yabu Kota and Okamoto Keito.” Hikaru introduces them. Inoo stops reading looking at them and smiles warmly.  
  
“Hi. My name is Inoo Kei.” He says plainly yet friendly.  
  
“Do you mind if we talk with you? We’re just trying to be friend with you~” Keito says. Inoo smile fades away.  
  
“Yes I do mind. I don’t like to be bothers when I am reading. May I ask you to leave please?” he says politely yet his eyes are glaring at them.  
  
“Okay. Sorry.” Hikaru says and they leave him.  
  
“Now I know how he is kind and mean in the same time.” Keito says and sigh. His smile and attitude are nice and friendly but his words are not. He’s polite though. They get back to their seat and talk about the 7 wonders.  
  
“Let’s prove the 7 wonders.” Yabu says seriously.  
  
“You said you didn’t interested.” Keito teases him. Hikaru laughs seeing that.  
  
“What happened just now makes me interested, okay? I’m not really busy with student council too anyway, I need things to kill time.”  
  
“Okay~ Let’s prove them~” Hikaru happily says that. “I have known 6 of the 7 wonders so far. The 7th one was hard to find even around the net.” He continued.  
  
“I also have known 6 of them.” Keito agrees with Hikaru. Even the net and the girls doesn’t really knows about the 7th one.  
  
“What are they?” Yabu asks in curiosity.  
  
“First one says that he knows every book in the library, he knows every tittle and knows what’s in it.”  Hikaru explains the first wonder. “He goes to the library every Friday and takes random book and reads them.” He continued.  
“The second says that he’s transform into a very nice and kind guy on Sundays.” Keito continued. They don’t really know what it means but they let it anyway.  
  
“Third, He’s good at fighting. He can take 3 gangsters without breaking a sweat. Crazy huh?” Hikaru says again. “Forth, He’s the God of music room. Fifth, He’s a total genius – he’s good at everything. He’s genuinely genius.” He continued.  
  
“Sixth, He can make girls AND boys fall in love with him.” Keito says and sees Yabu’s curious looks. “It means that he’s a chick magnet AND can turn guys into gays. Scary huh?” he continued and Hikaru nods.  
“The last one still unknown, but it exists. I’ll try to look for it.” Keito says. Yabu and Hikaru nod.  
  
“Let’s prove them. Let’s start by the first wonder. He usual goes to the library on Friday right? Today is Friday, so he should be there this noon.” Yabu says. Hikaru and Keito couldn’t agree less.  
  
\--  
  
The bells rings, it’s time to go home. Yabu, Hikaru and Keito gather up and following Inoo from far away. Inoo, as usual going to the library alone and takes some random book, then reads them.  
  
“Let’s prove the first one. It says that he knows every book in this library.” Keito says. They look at each other. They sit quite far from Inoo.  
  
“I guess I can prove it.” Says Hikaru and approaches Inoo. Yabu and Keito observing from far away, they make sure Inoo can’t see them.  
  
“Excuse me. The librarian is not around, but I need books about cheetah and gorilla, do you know any book that consist it.” Hikaru asks slowly. Good choice, he asks for Cheetah and Gorillas book, even the librarian knows not much about books that consists that topic.  
  
“How many books do you need?” Inoo asks without looking to Hikaru, he keeps reading his book. Hikaru thinks for a second.  
  
“As many as you can tell me it’s fine.”  
  
“The Wild volume 2 by Yuusuke, The Hectic Nature Volume 1,2,3 by Yuu Watabe, Ultimate Books Volume 5 by Hikari Ame, Blasting in the Wild by Johnson Max, Doubutsu volume 3A by Yosuke. Natural by John Collin. Timid life volume 4 by Yamanaka Asahina. You can find them at shelf no 3 row A, and shelf no 9 row P.” Inoo says, still reading his book, and turns it to the next page. Hikaru can’t believe those.  
“I can tell you more, if you want. If no, then go away.” Inoo says coldly.  
  
“Ah, no thanks. Thank you.” Then Hikaru leaves him.  
  
Then they search the shelf and they did find those books, it is consists Gorillas and Cheetahs. Even the title and the writer are true.  
  
“That guy is crazy!” says Yabu in disbelief. “He said the title and the author correctly.” He shakes his head.  
  
“It’s proven then. He’s really knows everything.” Keito says. “It’s getting late. I better go to my club.” He continued and bid his good bye to Hikaru and Yabu.  
  
“I’ll go too. I have an appointment with my friend. You coming with me?” Hikaru says. Yabu shook his head.  
  
“No. I think I’ll read some book.” Yabu says and wave to Hikaru as Hikaru walks towards the exit door. He walks around and looking for a book. He likes reading some exciting novels, specially the one which it’s a bit hard to understand. He looks around and finds a famous detective book. He sits quite far from Inoo, and reads them.  
  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei : ONE, Inoo Kei knows every book in the library, every tittles and what’s in it. PROVEN_**  
  
  
\--  
  
After he finished reading it he closes the book and find Inoo is sitting in front of him. He gazes at Inoo.  
  
“Sherlock Holmes, The Final Problem and The Empty House, huh?” Inoo says when he notices that Yabu gazing at him. “It’s interesting, I love how Sherlock disguises himself as an old man and met Watson again.” He continued, he puts down his book. “I read it four times already, but it never bores me.”  
  
“Fo – Four times?” Yabu shocks. How can he read a book four times and not getting bored with it?  
  
“Yeah. You’re kind of different. Not many people read Sherlock lately, especially a high school student.” Inoo says again as he smiles warmly.  
  
“Ah? Really?” Yabu doesn’t know what to say. Inoo nods.  
  
“Oh. Sorry for my attitude earlier at class. I just don’t like to be bothered when I am reading.” He reasoned out. Yabu nods.  
  
“It’s okay.” Yabu gives him a smile. Inoo stands up from his chair and bend down to around Yabu’s face level. Then he tilts his head, he smiles and makes Yabu gets a shivers.  
  
“You know what? You interest me.”  
  
TBC  
  
 ----------------------------------------------------  
  
It's chaptered fic again...  
I won't make one-shot for a while,  
because I only have chap one on my draft...  
I had a lot of home works so I post from my draft

Please leave me a comment~  
and of course,  
I thanked you for reading~


	2. Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

**Title:** Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

Previous Chap :  
[Chapter One](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/9277.html)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“You know what? You Interest me.”  
  
Yabu doesn’t know how to react on that. But before he says a thing, Inoo walks away, put the book back to its shelf and goes out from the library.  
  
“What was that? How I supposed to react?” Yabu says still feeling a bit shock. He sighs and put the book on its shelf and walks out. He looks around but he can’t see Inoo. Inoo just got out, so he should be around, but he’s not.  
  
“He’s fast.” Yabu mumbles and walks to the gate. He changes his shoes by the shoe locker. Then He goes home.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, Yabu chats with Hikaru and Keito. Inoo is sitting few chairs away from them, playing with his phone. He looks like a guy who is antisocial like that.  
  
“Tomorrow is Sunday, wanna prove the second wonder?” asks Hikaru when he’s with Yabu and Keito at the class room.  
  
“I’m free tomorrow.” Keito says shows agreement. Yabu just nods, signing that he’s free too.  
  
“Anyone knows where’s Inoo’s house?” Hikaru asks. “We should stalk him from his house and follow him wherever he goes.” He continued. Yabu nods and takes a pink book with their school logo on it. Keito smiles.  
  
“I guess Kota has it. He’s the student council after all.” Keito says.  
  
“According to the students’ profile book, it’s not so far from my house. Should we gather up at my house instead?” Yabu says as he looking at the pink book. That pink book is the student council property, it’s a students’ profile.  
  
“Sure. Let’s just meet up at your place.” Hikaru and Keito nod. Then it’s decided that they’ll meet up at Yabu’s house and stalk Inoo to prove the second wonder.  
  
\--  
  
Early in the morning, around 7 AM, they already in front of Inoo’s house. They see an incredibly huge house in front of them. They have waited around ten minutes there. They wait while chatting and eats some snack.  
  
“Ah! There he is!” Says Hikaru when he sees Inoo walks out from the gate. His mother waves at him and Inoo smiles and waves too. “He’s very fashionable. His smiles also different from the smile at school.” He commented.  
  
“Not really. I’ve seen that smile before.” Says Yabu. He has seen those smile. That slime is the exactly the same smile when they met at the library. Keito and Hikaru looks at him in confused look. “Forget what I said, let’s just follow him.” He continued and rolled his eyes.  
  
Inoo walks down town and get to the train station, heading to the small area. He’s going very far. Hikaru, Yabu, and Keito walk far away from Inoo, making sure that he won’t notice them.  
Inoo arrives at a soup stand. A charity soup stand which giving soup freely for poor people around. A lady greets Inoo with a wide smile. They shakes hand and Inoo giving her a thick envelope, it’s money. The lady thanked him so much and Inoo just smiles.  
 They keep watching Inoo from a far. They can see Inoo chats with the volunteers and laugh happily. He never laughs happily like that at school. They also can see that Inoo takes an apron and put it on.  
  
“He’s volunteering too? Now that’s kind!” Hikaru says as he sees Inoo.  
  
“Yup, the second one is proven to be right~” Keito says. Yabu can’t take his eyes off Inoo. He sees the different side of Inoo, the gentle, friendly, and kind side of him.  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders Of Inoo Kei : TWO, Inoo Kei will transform into a very kind guy on Sundays. PROVEN_**  
  
\--  
  
  
They keep following Inoo until he goes home. He’s near his house but then some gangsters’ bothers Hikaru, Keito, and Yabu. The gangsters seem wants some money from them.  
  
“We told you, we don’t have it.” Yabu says. Hikaru and Keito is useless in the time like this. They’re more like books lover type rather than fighting type. Yabu also isn’t fighting type but he knows karate a bit. The gangsters hit them with baseball bat. They tried to block but fails, in the end they end up at the ground. When the gangsters about to hit them again, Inoo sees them and shouts.  
  
“Wimp! Playing with high schooler, eh?” The gangsters turns to him, but before they can say anything, Inoo beats the up. They run away.  
  
“What are you doing here?! It’s late and it’s gangsters’ territory.” Inoo says coldly. He doesn’t even help them to get up.  
  
“We’re just passing by. We want to go home from the arcade.” Says Yabu, of course he lied. He can’t tell that they’re stalking him right?  
  
“Go home!” Inoo says and leaves them.  
  
“We accidently prove the 3rd one too today.” They sigh and decided to go home.  
  
 ** _Seven Wonder of Inoo Kei : THREE, He’s good at fighting. PROVEN_**  
  
\--  
  
In his room, Yabu takes a look at the pink book that consist the students’ profile. He stare at Inoo Kei’s profile. He looks at Inoo’s photo, he looks so cold there, looks so unfriendly.  
  
“I don’t get you, Inoo. Are you having second personality or something?” he mumbles to himself. Without realizing, he started to take a deep interest to Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, Yabu comes early, he doesn’t know why he come early, he just wants to do so. He opens the door and rubs his sleepy eyes. Someone was there, it’s Inoo. He’s reading a book in his desk.  
  
“Inoo?” Yabu says as he sees Inoo.  
  
“Oh Gosh why he’s early today?” He mumbles plainly while still reading his book. He sounds irritated.  
  
“You’re early.”  
  
“I always come early, so I can read books peacefully, but since you’re here, I can’t.” he says sarcastically. Yabu walks closer to him.  
  
“Sorry. I won’t make too much noise.” Yabu says and put his bag on his table. Inoo shakes his head.  
  
“Even if you do so, you’ll still bother me, the fact that you’re here is bother me.” Inoo says again with plain tone. He closes his book and walks to the door.  
  
“Why? Why it bothers you?” Inoo stops as he hears Yabu says that.  
  
“You’re existence bothers me.” He says coldly. He walks out the door. Yabu runs after him and grabs his shoulder.  
  
“What do you mean? Why my existence bothering you?” Yabu asks curiously. Inoo miss behave and act awkwardly, he shivers.  
  
“ Hands off me!” he slaps Yabu’s hand and runs away leaves Yabu who is confused. Judging from his tone, he’s not angry, he’s rather yelling without a reason.  
  
“What’s with him? Why my existence bothering him?”  
  
TBC

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay~ It's the second chap~  
Hope you like it~

Oh yeah,  
This chap fic is only about 4 or 5 chaps, so it will be completed around 2 or 3 days~

Thanks for reading!


	3. Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei ~ Chap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

**Title:** Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei ~ Chap 3  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Yabu waits for the bell at the roof, lying his head on the bench, thinking about Inoo’s words.  
“I really don’t get him.” He sighs, and he decided to go back to the class.  
  
Hikaru and Keito look so down, Yabu worries about them, they usually cheerful and can’t stop talking, but today they’re quite.  
  
“What’s up guys? You’re quite today.” Yabu says as he pats both Hikaru and Keito’s shoulder.  
  
“Inoo came to see us this morning at the gate.” Keito says. Yabu gets even more curious when Inoo’s name is mentioned.  
  
“He told us to stop stalking him, or he’ll beat us up.” Hikaru says slowly. Well, they’re scared. They saw how Inoo beats gangster easily last night. They don’t want to get beaten up by Inoo.  
  
“Eh? But He doesn’t say anything to me.” Yabu says.  
“I met him this morning and he didn’t say anything about stalking.” He continued. Hikaru leans his head at the table and Keito does the same.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe he only busted us.” Hikaru says. Then Keito stands up.  
  
“That’s it! He only busted me and Hikaru, so you can continue to prove the wonders!” Keito says cheerfully. Hikaru stands up too and looks at Yabu.  
  
“He’s right! You should continue for us. Please continue it.” Hikaru says. Keito also beg him. It looks like that Hikaru and Keito really curious about this 7 wonders.  
  
“Fine. Just stop looking at me like that.” Yabu helplessly agrees while pointing at Hikaru and Keito’s face. They’re giving a puppy look.  
  
“Thank you Kota!” They yelled in union while Yabu just sighs. Then the teacher came, they started the lesson.  
  
\--  
  
It’s break time, Yabu walks towards the student council’s room, he wants to take some books about the financial report. He walks passes through labs and PE equipment room. He also passes the music room, he sees Inoo there. He drops the things he’s bringing.  
  
“I never know our school had such beautiful piano, or he’s just makes it looks beautiful?” says Yabu in amaze.  
  
“The wonders are true. He’s God at music room.” He continued still looking at amaze. He sees Inoo playing a beautiful song with his fingers. He really looks so amazing. Yabu enters the music room, forgetting the things he dropped.  
  
“You’re good at playing that.” He says and walks closer to Inoo.  
  
“Thanks. But …” Says Inoo trying to stay cool, and keep playing the piano. “Didn’t I say that you’re existence bothers me? Get out!” he says again, he’s yelling.  
  
“I won’t. I won’t until you tell me why my existence bothers you.” Yabu stands beside Inoo. Inoo stops playing the piano.  
  
“Fine. Then I’ll get out.” He says as he stands up. Yabu grabs his sleeve so he can’t go.  
  
“No. I won’t let you.” Yabu says still holding Inoo’s sleeve. Inoo holds Yabu’s hand and pulls him, so Yabu falls to the ground. Yabu can feels that Inoo has very strong hands and grips.  
  
“Wh -- Who says I need permission to leave from you?” He says coldly and walks out.  
  
“I don’t get him. He says he interested in me, then he says my existence bothers him, what’s next?” Yabu gets up, he really doesn’t get this at all.  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei : FOUR, Inoo Kei is God at the music room. PROVEN_**  
  
\--  
  
When the break time is over, Yabu gets back to the class and his physics teacher comes in.  
  
“I’ll pair you up for a group assignment. I’ll give you 50 physics problem and you have to give the answer to me tomorrow. Okay?” The teacher says. The students never like assignment, but it’s fate for students, they have no choice but to do it. The teacher reads the group.  
  
“… and lastly Yabu and Inoo.” He says. Yabu smiles. He thought with that, he can observe Inoo more and can ask him some things he wanted to know. But then Inoo raises his hand.  
  
“May I change group please?” he asks. But the teacher shakes his head. Yabu gave a smirk at Inoo. Like telling him ‘see, you can’t run away from me.’. Inoo frown.  
  
\--  
  
Yabu sits beside Inoo at the empty class room. Inoo acts awkwardly, he can’t even hold his pens correctly. He breaks cold sweats too, he looks like he’s sick. Yabu, in the other hand, wants to ask so many things, but he declines his plan to ask, because he sees Inoo having cold sweat.  
  
“What are you doing?” says Yabu when he sees Inoo reading the text book.  
  
“Se – searching for the formula.” Said Inoo weakly with wistful eyes.  
  
“We’re doing the physics assignment.”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“Then why are you searching the formula on the chemistry book?” Yabu says as he holds his giggles. Inoo gaps, he blushes a bit, he close the book and searches for physics book, he didn’t say anything, but he looks pale.  
“You okay? You’re having cold sweat, and you can’t even hold your pen properly.” Yabu asks, he’s worried.  
  
“I’m fine!” he’s yelling. Yabu shocks. “Ah – So – Sorry. I guess I’m just a little unwell, I run over rain few days ago. And … I’m thirsty.” he lied. He’s not thirsty.  
  
“Alright then, wait here, I’ll buy you something to drink.” He says as he walks out from the class. Yabu walks to the vending machine down stairs and takes some coins in his pocket.  
  
“I wonder if juice is fine.” He says as he clicks the juice button twice. Then 2 boxes of fruits juice came out, he takes it and walks back to the class room.  
  
“He’s sick. Maybe I’ll ask him some other time. Though I am curious why he said he interested in me and why he said my existence is bothering him.” He says as he walks. He talks to himself like an idiot. But, no he’s not an idiot. He actually pretty smart. He got straight A for his math test before.  
Yabu finally arrives at the class room. He sees Inoo humming a song.  
  
“Here’s your juice.” Yabu says to Inoo as he gives the juice to Inoo.  
  
“Th – Thanks.” Inoo says. Yabu takes the assignment papers  
  
“Let’s do the as – WHOA!” he amaze, Inoo already answers all of them. Yup, the entire 50 physics problems in around 10 minutes. Yabu can’t say a thing. He looks at Inoo who is drinking his juice.  
  
“What? Don’t stare at me like that!” Says Inoo and looks away from Yabu so Yabu can’t see his face.  
  
“He’s a total genius.” Yabu mumbles.  
  
“I – I’ll go home!” Inoo says, he grabs his bag and walks away.  
  
“He shutters so much, maybe he is sick.” He says and packs his bag.  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei : FIVE, Inoo Kei is a total genius. PROVEN_**  
  
\--  
  
Yabu walks home alone. He chats Hikaru and Keito in the group chats. They’re obviously asking about the 7 wonders.  
  
 _Hika:_ _So? You manage to prove the 4 th and 5th wonders for today?”_  
 _Keito: Tell us you did~_  
 _Yabu: I did. It’s true. He’s God at music room and he’s a total genius._  
 _Hika:2 left!_  
 _Keito: Sasuga ni Yabu Kota!_  
 _Hika: But hey, the 6 th one is… … *hide under the blanket*_  
 _Keito: about he can make girls and guys fall in love with him. *shivers*_  
 _Yabu: How can I prove that?!_  
 _Hika: Please Yabu, don’t turn yourself into gay!_  
 _Keito: Baka Hika! Like he would love a guy… … Baka!_  
 _Yabu: I’ll think of a way. Well if it’s about girls, I know he’s chick magnet._  
 _Keito: My cousin confess to him last week and get dump._  
 _Hika: it proves he can make girls fall in love. But how about the guys?_  
 _Yabu: *sigh* Let’s just discus it tomorrow I’m tired._  
  
Yabu walks as he types his replies to Keito and Hikaru. Then he stops because he sees something.  
  
“Isn’t that Inoo?” he mumbles and walks closer. He sees Inoo reading a book at the park. He approaches Inoo, he can see that Inoo is shivering and still having the cold sweat.  
  
“Inoo? I thought you went home.” Says Yabu as he sits beside Inoo. Inoo seems wanted to say something, but he’s shivering too much.  
  
“G – Go away!” Inoo says, he closes his book and put it in his bag.  
  
“Are you sick?” Yabu doesn’t listen to Inoo and worrying about him. Inoo stands up and Yabu follows him.  
  
“N – No!”  
“I – I’m  just –“ Inoo hasn’t finish his words yet but he falls to the ground. He’s passing out. Yabu panicly hold him and shakes Inoo’s body.  
  
“Eh?! Inoo?! Inoo?!”  
                                                                                                                                                                                           
  
TBC  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for chap 3~  
I decided that this chap fic will have 5 chap, plus one drabble bonus? (?)  
So there are 2 chaps left~  
Wait for it nee!

Please do leave a comment for me ^~^ I'll really appreciate it~  
Thanks for reading!


	4. Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

**Title:** Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Inoo!” Yabu shakes Inoo’s body, but Inoo doesn’t give a respond.  
“Oh God, what should I do?” he questioned himself, luckly there’s a clinic nearby, around 10 meters away from that park.  
“Oh yeah! Clinic!” he picks Inoo up and hurrily goes to the clinic.  
  
When he’s arrives there the clinic are closed. He knocks the door and a doctor opens the door.  
“Sorry, we –“  
“I’m sorry, I know I am rude, but this is an emergency!” he pants and the doctor sees Inoo who’s helplessly lying on Yabu’s hand.  
  
“Oh my, what’s happened? Come in, I’ll take a look at him.” Says the doctor.  
  
\--  
  
“He’s fine, he’s just having a high fever. He will be fine if he has enough rest. Yokatta nee.” The doctor says nicely to Yabu. Yabu sighs in relieve.  
“You seem to care so much about him, are you his relative?” The doctor asks.  
  
“No, I’m his, hmmm, friend?” Yabu answered.  
  
“Okay, you can bring him home, and give him a normal fever meds, then he’ll be okay.” The doctor says. Yabu nods and thanked him, he also paid him.  
  
Yabu pick Inoo up and bring him home. He thought that Inoo would be heavy but he’s proven to be wrong, he’s light and has very smooth skin.  
“How can you have such smooth skin like this?” Yabu mumbles as Inoo’s hand brushes against his hand.  
“I also just realize this, you’re so handsome.” He mumbles again as he walks.  
‘Where should I go? His house or mine?’ he thinks for a bit. If he’s going to Inoo house, Inoo’s family might freak out, in the other hand if he brings Inoo to his house, what will his mom thinks?  
‘I think I’ll bring him to my house instead, it’s closer anyway.’ He finally decided.  
  
\--  
  
“Tadaima!” he says as he tries to take off his shoes with his foot. He is still carrying Inoo on his hand. His mom greets him back as she walks to the door.  
  
“Okaeri Kota~ Do you wa – Who’s that?” his mother asks in shock.  
  
“My friend. He passed out,  he’s having a fever, I’ll bring him to my room.” He says as he walks to the stair. “Can you please take fever meds for him please, mom?” Yabu requested.  
  
“Oh, is that so? I’ll tell your brother to take some meds for him.” Says his mother. He nods and climbs the stair, he carefully opens the door and put Inoo to his bed. He also put Inoo’s bag beside the bed.  
He put his palm on Inoo’s forehead and feels the warm temperature. ‘Ah, he’s having a fever.’ He thought. He covered Inoo with his blanket and takes some wet towel. He put it on Inoo’s head and he sits on the chair beside the bed.  
  
“He’s cute when he’s sleeping like this.” He mumbles slowly while smiling. Then he realize. “Eh?! What am I thinking!” he shakes his head and hit it with his hand several times.  
  
“Kota, mom gives these.” Says Yabu’s brother as he gives Yabu the meds.  
  
“Hey! I know this guy.” Yabu’s brother says again while observing Inoo’s face. Yabu is having a curious look, how his brother knew Inoo?  
  
“He saves my girlfriend from the getting hit by a car last week. He’s nice, but he had plain look on his face made my GF scared.” The brother explain. “Jaa, hope he gets better soon. I’ll be down stair if you need anything Kota.” He continued as he walks through the door.  
  
“You’re kind nee. You even saved my brothers girlfriend.” He says as he caresses Inoo’s hair.  
“You are mean with your words, but you’re actually so kind… … … and nice.”  
“Your hair is soft too. You have a pretty face too.” He feels that Inoo’s hair are really soft. Then he bends down kissing Inoo’s hair. “and it smells good too. You smell good.”  
“Oh God! What am I doing?!” he snaps again. It’s the second time he didn’t know what he’s doing. He shakes his head trying to get over himself. Yabu sighs in concern, he’s concern about Inoo and his own self because… … he thinks he fall in love with Inoo.  
  
“Ko – Kota?” Inoo called his name weakly. Hearing Inoo calling him by his name and not by his family name makes his heart beat goes faster.  
  
“Inoo? Are you okay? You need anything?” Yabu asks worriedly. Inoo keep in silent for a moment then he pinches his own cheek, his eyes get widen.  
  
“Oh God!” he yells and sit on the bed.  
  
“Hey, you should lie down!” Yabu says seeing Inoo sits quickly like that.  
  
“No no no no no no no no no no. This can’t be happening.” Inoo mumbles to himself. He looks around and noticing it’s not his room. “I’m in his room.” He mumbles again and blushes. Yes, he blushes.  
“I want to go home!” he says as he gets up.  
  
“No you can’t! You’re still –“  
  
“I. Want. To. Go. Home.” Inoo says coldly as he walks to the door.  
  
“Fine! But let me take you home.” Yabu says, he’s negotiating with Inoo. He grabs Inoo’s hand to hold him but Inoo pulls him and he falls to the floor, it’s exactly the same like what he did in the music room.  
  
“No!” Inoo says. Yabu quickly closes the door and sits in front of it so Inoo can’t go out.  
  
“I won’t let you out then! You’re sick! What if you collapse again?!” Yabu showing his concern. Inoo sigh and thinks for a moment.  
  
“Fine. Take me.” He says helplessly. Yabu smiles and open the door.  
“Let’s go then~”  
  
\--  
  
After he takes Inoo home, he goes to his bedroom, he walks towards the bed and sees something that isn’t his things. It’s Inoo’s bag.  
“He left his bag? He might be smart, but he can be careless.” He says as he takes the bag. When he takes it some stuff falls to the ground. Yabu picks it up and put it on the bag again, and he sees something that interests him.  
  
“Whoa… He’s … He’s … He’s so cute~” he says as he sees Inoo’s photo on Inoo’s wallet. On that photo, Inoo’s smile is very adorable, he’s laughing happily with a little girl on his hug.  
“He’s cute, kind, smart, and handsome too. Isn’t he just perfect?” Yabu mumbles without realizing it. His heart beats faster just seeing Inoo’s photo. He realizes his heart beats faster.  
‘I should take these to him, he needs it.’ He thought and he goes to Inoo’s house again. Inoo’s house is not really far from his so he doesn’t really mind. In fact, even if it’s far away, he won’t mind at all.  
  
\--  
  
When he arrives at his home again, he lay down on his bed, he can smell Inoo’s scent there, sweet smells of Inoo. He smiles and he realize some thing. He realizes his feeling now. He takes his phone and types something on the chat room.  
  
  
 _Yabu: guys…_  
Not long after that his best-friends replied.  
  
 _Keito: What’s up?_  
 _Hika: What’s up Kota-chan~?_  
 _Yabu: I think I have proven the 6 th wonder._  
 _Hika: EH?!_  
 _Keito: Maji de?_  
 _Yabu: Yes. I think I fall for him._  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei: SIX, Inoo Kei can make girls and guys fall for him. PROVEN_**  
  
TBC

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow I'll post the final chap~  
As always, I am no good at ending ;(  
So please bear with me... hehehehe~  
  
Please leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it!  
Thanks for reading nee~


	5. Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

**Title:** Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu, Keito and Hikaru are trying to prove all about 7 Wonders of Inoo Kei. But in the way of proving them, Yabu feels something for Inoo.

\------------------------------------------------

_Yabu : I think I fall for him_  
  
After Keito reads that his mouth is wide open. He can’t say a thing. In the other place, after reading that Hikaru almost faint.  
  
 _Hikaru: Don’t be fooled by him Yabu Kota! No you can’t! NOOOOO!_  
 _Keito: You kidding me, right? Please say you do._  
 _Yabu: No. I’m serious, I think I am falling for him._  
 _Hikaru: NOOO! THAT INOO TOOK MY BEST-FRIEND SANITY! *faint*_  
 _Keito: WHAT? Asdfksnbhvkjsamhsgiy?!_  
 _Yabu: …_  
 _Yabu: I saw his cute and nice sides, I think he’s really perfect… …_  
 _Keito: *sigh* Really? Is that the truth Kota? You really falls for him?_  
 _Yabu: Yes. I am in love with him._  
 _Keito: Okay. As your friend I only could tell you this : please do remember that you’re a guy and he’s also a guy._  
 _Yabu: I’m aware of that Keito._  
 _Keito: If you say so…. …._  
 _Keito: …. I can’t believe this but. I’ll support you._  
 _Yabu: Thanks~_  
 _Keito: You’re welcome! … I guess I’m going to Hikaru’s place. I think he really fainted._  
  
Yabu put his phone to his pocket. He really convinced now, that he’s really in love with Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
He lay down in his bed. And reads the students’ profile book, to get Inoo’s phone number. He wants to talk to Inoo. He wants to confess to Inoo.  
  
“Didn’t I take this too fast?” he says to himself.  
“I guess not. I was interested in him, and now I realize it is love.” He sighs. He stares at Inoo’s profile hesitant about calling or not.  
“Will he accept me?” he says.  
“What if I ended up like Keito’s cousin? Dumped?” He shakes his head trying to think positively. He finally decided to call. He waits Inoo to pick up his phone nervously.  
  
“Moshi-moshi?” Inoo says on the other line.  
  
“Hello Inoo.” Yabu replies  
  
“Who is this?” Inoo Kei’s beautiful voice says.  
  
“Yabu Kota.”  
  
“Wh – Why are you calling me?!”  
  
“I just wanted to say, can you meet me after school at the roof please?”  
  
“I – I –“  
  
“Please.”  
  
“Fine.” He says and hung up just like that.  
  
Yabu sighs, but he’s relieve that Inoo agrees to it. He takes his phone and type something on the chat room.  
  
 _Yabu: Hikaru… Keito…_  
 _Keito: Kota~ What’s up?_  
 _Hika: Is your insanity has got back?_  
 _Keito: Shut it Hikaru._  
 _Keito: Sorry Kota, he still can’t believe Inoo makes you fall for him._  
 _Hika: He turns you into GAY! Of course I can’t believe that!_  
 _Yabu: sorry Hika, but  he really makes me fall for him. I really love him now._  
 _Hika: *sigh*Well, since you put it that way, I’ll accept it._  
 _Yabu: Thank you~_  
 _Keito: Good~_  
 _Yabu: Oh yeah, I’ll confess to him tomorrow. Wish me luck~_  
 _Keito: Good luck nee~ Be sure to tell us if you’re get accepted or dump. Okay?_  
 _Yabu: Okay~ You’ll be the first one to know~_  
 _Keito: That’s good!_  
 _Yabu: Hey? Hika? Where are you?_  
 _Keito: *sigh* I think he fainted again. I’ll go to his house then~_  
  
Yabu ended the chat. And he goes to bed.  
  
\--  
The next day, when it’s time to go home. Yabu goes to the roof. Keito also go but he only goes until the door. As for Hikaru, he’s absent today, maybe he’s still shock.  
Yabu feels so nervous right now, he’s behind Inoo Kei, but he can’t say a word. He really thinks that he’s in love with Inoo now, despite the fact that he never been so close with Inoo, he still falls for him.  
  
“I – Inoo.” He says slowly. Inoo turns to him. They’re at the roof, the wind blows gently.  
  
“Wh – what?” he says.  
  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“I think I love you.” He says and hugs Inoo. Inoo eyes widen.  
“I know it’s so sudden but I do feel so. I guess I’m just confused.” He says, he lets go of Inoo. Inoo looks panic, hmmm no maybe he looks a bit nervous. His hands are hitting the air like a girl who is miss behave in front of her crush.  
“Inoo?” Yabu says because he sees Inoo weird behavior. Then he notices that Inoo’s cheeks turning red.  
 _‘Wait. He also did this when we’re at music room. He shutters so much, and … Ah! I know!’_ Yabu thinks.  
“By any change, are you Tsundere?” he laughs.  
  
“N -- NO!” he hits Yabu, but lightly, it doesn’t hurt. Yabu laugh again.  
“St – Stop laughing you baka!” this time he hits really hard.  
  
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He giggles.  
“You know? I’ve been stalking you for the past days, and I think I fall for you for real.” Yabu says, getting back to the first topic. Inoo keep in silent, looking at the floor.  
“I know it’s not normal. But I really do love you. I don’t care if that makes me gay.” He says again.  
  
“I know you stalk me, but I’m fine with it.” Inoo finally speaks.  
“And I know, you are trying to prove the 7 wonders of Inoo Kei.” He says again  
  
“Yeah, I WAS. But I have no intention for that now. I have new attention, I want you to fall for me too.” Yabu says. Yes, he’s very straight forward.  
  
“Don’t you scare of me? Everyone says I am hot-blooded, mean or kind of.”  
  
“No. I know the real you is cute~”  
  
“Sh – Shut up!” he blushes and acting like a tsundere again.  
  
“See? You’re cute~”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make you fall for me in no time~”  
  
“I – I guess…”  
“I fall for you already.”  
  
“Wow, that was fast, I haven’t even start trying yet.”  
  
“Shut u – Up!”  
“I liked you since we’re doing the assignment together. … or maybe before that.”  
  
“So? You’re mine?” Yabu ask while he smiles. Inoo nods. After that day they’re officially going out, well no one knows that though, they keep it secret.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Yabu says.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why did you say that you’re interested in me and my existence bothers you?”  
  
“It – It –“  
“It’s because I fall for you. I’m interested at you, but I can’t confess, so every time you’re near me I get nervous that’s why it’s a bother. I love you but I can’t tell.” He shyly says. His tsundere side is cute. Yabu laughs and hug him.  
  
“You’re so cute, Inoo~” Yabu says while giggling. Inoo blushes and tugs Yabu’s shirt.  
  
“You’re my boyfriend, you should call me Kei.” Says Inoo and let go off Yabu’s shirt.  
  
“Okay, Kei-chan~ And you can call me Kou.” He pinches Inoo’s cheek.  
  
“Alright”  
“Nee, Kou.” Inoo says.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“Mind to give me a kiss?” Inoo asks. Yabu burst laughing.  
  
“Sure~”  
  
\--  
Omake~  
  
They have been a couple for months, now they are spending their night at Yabu’s house. No one was there, it’s just the two of them. They’re getting into ‘hot’ session. They’re shirtless already.  
  
“Nee, Kei, are you sure wanted to do this?” Yabu says. It’s their first time doing something like this. Inoo nods.  
  
“By the way, did you ever figure the last wonder of Inoo Kei’s 7 wonders?” Says Inoo. Yabu is in the top of him, kissing his neck and cheeks.  
  
“Is that important?” Says Yabu then he kisses Kei’s neck. Kei moans.  
  
“Kind of.”  
  
“What is it anyway?”  
  
“The last wonder was …” he paused and switching their position so now Inoo is on the top of Yabu. “My role in bed is seme.” He says then smirking.  
  
“Eeeeeh?!” Yabu eyes’ widen, Inoo kisses him.  
  
“And, I am monster at bed.” He kisses Yabu again.  
  
“Eeeeeeh?!” Yabu even more shocks and the night goes on with Inoo topping Yabu.  
  
The next morning, Yabu gets a very terrible back ache. It’s a good thing they’re at holiday. Yabu also get a slight fever. Inoo gets him a wet towel and place it over Yabu’s head.  
  
“The last wonder is true. You’re monster!” Yabu pouts, glaring at Inoo’s eyes. Inoo sits beside Yabu.  
  
“But you like it~ right?” Inoo smirks.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Really? Then why did you ask more? Why did you moan so hard? And Why –”  
  
“Stop!” Yabu blushes and hold Inoo’s sleeve. “Fine! I do like it.”Inoo kisses his forehead. Then he giggles.  
  
“I know that~”  
  
 ** _Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei : SEVEN, Inoo Kei is monster in bed. PROVEN _**(only by Kota *laugh*)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Chapter! yay~  
How was it?  
I'm not good at ending but I hope this is find~  
Next I'll start posting one-shot again,  
I'll make sequel for the Scary Problem~

Please do leave me a comment, I'll be pleased to read them~  
Thanks for reading!

Oh, yeah almost forgot,  
[Here's the drabble I promised.](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/10443.html)


End file.
